Викисловарь:Портал сообщества
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Добро пожаловать на портал Сообщества Викисловаря! При желании обсудить какой-либо вопрос, связанный с Викисловарем, вы можете перейти на один из разделов портала, посвященный соответствующей тематике: * — обсуждение ; * — обсуждение ; * — обсуждение ; * — обсуждение ; * — обсуждение ; * — обсуждение ; Участвуйте в проектах Викисловаря! Структурирование и разделение портала сообщества Изначально все вопросы обсуждались на этой, общей странице, однако проект развивался и такая единая дискуссионная площадка становилась всё менее удобной — зачастую важные сообщения терялись в обилии прочей информации. Ввиду огромности и необозримости портала он был разделен на упомянутые пять секций. Деление не является абсолютно жёстким: некоторые темы могут относиться сразу к нескольким категориям. В таких случаях выбор соответствующего раздела остается за вами. См. также: * Викисловарь:Справка * Словарь переводов:Концепция и правила * Викисловарь:Администраторы * Викисловарь:Заявки на статус администратора * Викисловарь:К удалению * Викисловарь:Запросы к администраторам Cognate и автоматические ссылки между языками Всем доброго времени суток! С 24-го апреля новая система межъязыковых ссылок будет запущена на всех Викисловарях. Расширение Cognate автоматически создает ссылки между страницами с одинаковыми заголовками в разных Викисловарях. Это означает, что ссылки теперь не нужно добавлять в каждую статью. Этот функционал был разработан Wikimedia Deutschland как первый шаг в рамках проекта «Викиданные для Викисловаря», однако он не зависит от Викиданных. Для того чтобы функционал работал корректно, все межъязыковые ссылки старого образца необходимо удалить из викитекста. Это можно сделать, используя бота, аналогично тому, как это уже делалось раннее в Википедии. Если их оставить, то они будут отображаться вместо автоматически сгенерированных ссылок. В течении процесса разработки было много обсуждений с редакторами Викисловарей с целью определения их нужд, однако, возможно, некоторые автосгенерированные ссылки будут отличаться от того, что вы могли бы ожидать. В случае если вы найдете проблемы или у вас появятся предложения по улучшению функционала, смело создавайте подзадачу на Phabricator или напишите на этой странице обсуждения. Спасибо, --Lea Lacroix (WMDE) (обсуждение) 07:36, 13 апреля 2017 (UTC) Популярные страницы 2016 Приветствую участников проекта! Как и год назад, я составил список самых популярных статей и приложений. Как видно, «работать» в 2016 утратила первое место, которое заняла «мама». --Emaus (обсуждение) 04:04, 7 января 2017 (UTC) * , а может, «мама» — это false positive? На мобильном сайте у неё всего 6,3 тыс. просмотров (у «интроверта» 145 тысяч).--Cinemantique (обсуждение) 04:44, 7 января 2017 (UTC) ** Да, ситуация непонятная. Но с «работать» она примерно такая же — на мобильном сайте почти нет просмотров. Возможно, та же самая штука с фильтром на интернет на работе. --Emaus (обсуждение) 14:45, 7 января 2017 (UTC) Review of initial updates on Wikimedia movement strategy process Note: Apologies for cross-posting and sending in English. Message is available for translation on Meta-Wiki. The Wikimedia movement is beginning a movement-wide strategy discussion, a process which will run throughout 2017. For 15 years, Wikimedians have worked together to build the largest free knowledge resource in human history. During this time, we've grown from a small group of editors to a diverse network of editors, developers, affiliates, readers, donors, and partners. Today, we are more than a group of websites. We are a movement rooted in values and a powerful vision: all knowledge for all people. As a movement, we have an opportunity to decide where we go from here. This movement strategy discussion will focus on the future of our movement: where we want to go together, and what we want to achieve. We hope to design an inclusive process that makes space for everyone: editors, community leaders, affiliates, developers, readers, donors, technology platforms, institutional partners, and people we have yet to reach. There will be multiple ways to participate including on-wiki, in private spaces, and in-person meetings. You are warmly invited to join and make your voice heard. The immediate goal is to have a strategic direction by Wikimania 2017 to help frame a discussion on how we work together toward that strategic direction. Regular updates are being sent to the Wikimedia-l mailing list, and posted on Meta-Wiki. Beginning with this message, monthly reviews of these updates will be sent to this page as well. Sign up to receive future announcements and monthly highlights of strategy updates on your user talk page. Here is a review of the updates that have been sent so far: * Update 1 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (15 December 2016) ** Introduction to process and information about budget spending resolution to support it * Update 2 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (23 December 2016) ** Start of search for Lead Architect for movement strategy process * Update 3 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (8 January 2017) ** Plans for strategy sessions at upcoming Wikimedia Conference 2017 * Update 4 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (11 January 2017) ** Introduction of williamsworks * Update 5 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (2 February 2017) ** The core movement strategy team, team tracks being developed, introduction of the Community Process Steering Committee, discussions at WikiIndaba conference 2017 and the Wikimedia movement affiliates executive directors gathering in Switzerland * Update 6 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (10 February 2017) ** Tracks A & B process prototypes and providing feedback, updates on development of all four Tracks More information about the movement strategy is available on the Meta-Wiki 2017 Wikimedia movement strategy portal. Posted by MediaWiki message delivery on behalf of the Wikimedia Foundation, 20:32, 15 февраля 2017 (UTC) • • Get help Overview #2 of updates on Wikimedia movement strategy process Note: Apologies for cross-posting and sending in English. This message is available for translation on Meta-Wiki. As we mentioned last month, the Wikimedia movement is beginning a movement-wide strategy discussion, a process which will run throughout 2017. This movement strategy discussion will focus on the future of our movement: where we want to go together, and what we want to achieve. Regular updates are being sent to the Wikimedia-l mailing list, and posted on Meta-Wiki. Each month, we are sending overviews of these updates to this page as well. Sign up to receive future announcements and monthly highlights of strategy updates on your user talk page. Here is a overview of the updates that have been sent since our message last month: * Update 7 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (16 February 2017) ** Development of documentation for Tracks A & B * Update 8 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (24 February 2017) ** Introduction of Track Leads for all four audience tracks * Update 9 on Wikimedia movement strategy process (2 March 2017) ** Seeking feedback on documents being used to help facilitate upcoming community discussions More information about the movement strategy is available on the Meta-Wiki 2017 Wikimedia movement strategy portal. Posted by MediaWiki message delivery on behalf of the Wikimedia Foundation, 19:43, 9 марта 2017 (UTC) • • Get help Примите участие в построении стратегии движения Викимедиа К чему нам стоит стремиться в ближайшие 15 лет? Вопрос выше можно понять по-разному: * Что должно направлять нашу совместную работу в ближайшие 15 лет? * Как мы хотим повлиять на мир в ближайшие 15 лет? * Какова самая важная цель в ближайшие 15 лет? * Что может направлять и вдохновлять наше движение в ближайшие 15 лет? * Как мы могли бы ускорить наше развитие в ближайшие 15 лет? * Чем мы будем известны в ближайшие 15 лет? За последние 16 лет участники проектов Викимедиа создали крупнейшую свободную базу знаний в истории человечества. За это время мы превратились из небольшой группы редакторов в огромное разнообразное сообщество, к которому принадлежат как редакторы, так и разработчики, организаторы, читатели, жертвователи и партнёры. «Фонд Викимедиа» организует опрос среди участников с целью понять, к чему нам как движению стоит стремиться в ближайшие 15 лет. Чего мы достигнем через 15 лет? Какую роль мы хотели бы играть в мире в 2030 году? Кто присоединится к нашему движению? Какие нам предстоят свершения? Ваше мнение по этому поводу важно и им можно поделиться уже сегодня. Вы можете высказать своё мнение в главном опросе, проходящем в русской Википедии, или на этом форуме, в зависимости от удобного вам способа. Первый этап данного обсуждения проходит в следующие 4 недели. Если у вас будут какие-то вопросы по поводу процесса, их можно оставить на странице обсуждения главного опроса или на моей странице обсуждения — я обязательно постараюсь ответить на них. stjn (WMF) Johann 16:30, 15 марта 2017 (UTC) Wikimania 2017 scholarship programme Following the tradition of previous years, Wikimedia Polska Association has launched the ’’’Wikimania 2017’’’ scholarship programme. One international scholarship will be awarded this year, for the conference which will take place in Montreal, Canada, August 9-13. If you meet the requirements described in the ruleset, you may submit your application by April 7, 2017 to the email address provided in the ruleset. With kind regards, Wojciech Pędzich (обсуждение) 18:01, 21 марта 2017 (UTC) Documentation and examples for the Lexeme data model : Copied from d:Wikidata talk:Wiktionary Hello all, The development team is currently working on building the database structure for lexicographical data. We would like to show you results as soon as possible, so you can understand and react on what we are doing. You will find several documents that will help you understand the data model of Lexemes, Forms and Senses: * The data model documentation * A few examples showing how data could be structured If you have any question, feedbacks, you can leave a comment here! Note: this documentation is translatable. I'll soon start the translation in French, if you want to help, feel free to translate in your own language. Thanks for your interest in lexicographical data, Lea Lacroix (WMDE) ( ) 15:11, 23 March 2017 (UTC) Start of the 2017 Wikimedia Foundation Board of Trustees elections Please accept our apologies for cross-posting this message. This message is available for translation on Meta-Wiki. On behalf of the Wikimedia Foundation Elections Committee, I am pleased to announce that self-nominations are being accepted for the 2017 Wikimedia Foundation Board of Trustees Elections. The Board of Trustees (Board) is the decision-making body that is ultimately responsible for the long-term sustainability of the Wikimedia Foundation, so we value wide input into its selection. More information about this role can be found on Meta-Wiki. Please read the letter from the Board of Trustees calling for candidates. The candidacy submission phase will last from April 7 (00:00 UTC) to April 20 (23:59 UTC). We will also be accepting questions to ask the candidates from April 7 to April 20. You can submit your questions on Meta-Wiki. Once the questions submission period has ended on April 20, the Elections Committee will then collate the questions for the candidates to respond to beginning on April 21. The goal of this process is to fill the three community-selected seats on the Wikimedia Foundation Board of Trustees. The election results will be used by the Board itself to select its new members. The full schedule for the Board elections is as follows. All dates are inclusive, that is, from the beginning of the first day (UTC) to the end of the last. * April 7 (00:00 UTC) – April 20 (23:59 UTC) – Board nominations * April 7 – April 20 – Board candidates questions submission period * April 21 – April 30 – Board candidates answer questions * May 1 – May 14 – Board voting period * May 15–19 – Board vote checking * May 20 – Board result announcement goal In addition to the Board elections, we will also soon be holding elections for the following roles: * Funds Dissemination Committee (FDC) ** There are five positions being filled. More information about this election will be available on Meta-Wiki. * Funds Dissemination Committee Ombudsperson (Ombuds) ** One position is being filled. More information about this election will be available on Meta-Wiki. Please note that this year the Board of Trustees elections will be held before the FDC and Ombuds elections. Candidates who are not elected to the Board are explicitly permitted and encouraged to submit themselves as candidates to the FDC or Ombuds positions after the results of the Board elections are announced. More information on this year's elections can be found on Meta-Wiki. Any questions related to the election can be posted on the election talk page on Meta-Wiki, or sent to the election committee's mailing list, board-elections wikimedia.org. On behalf of the Election Committee, Katie Chan, Chair, Wikimedia Foundation Elections Committee Joe Sutherland, Community Advocate, Wikimedia Foundation Posted by MediaWiki message delivery on behalf of the Wikimedia Foundation Elections Committee, 03:37, 7 апреля 2017 (UTC) • • Get help Read-only mode for 20 to 30 minutes on 19 April and 3 May Прочитайте это сообщение на другом языке. • Фонд Викимедиа собирается провести испытание вспомогательного дата-центра в Далласе. Это позволит убедиться в доступности Википедии и других вики-проектов Викимедиа даже в случае стихийного бедствия. Технологический отдел Викимедиа для проверки работоспособности проводит плановые испытания. Тестирование покажет надёжность переключения центров обработки данных (ЦОД) между собой. Это требует от многих команд подготовки к тесту и готовности исправить любые непредвиденные проблемы. Переключение всего трафика на второстепенный ЦОД будет произведено в среду, 19 апреля 2017 года. В среду, 3 мая 2017 года, будет произведено обратное переключение на основной ЦОД. К сожалению, ввиду некоторых ограничений движка MediaWiki, во время этих двух переключений редактирование будет невозможно. Приносим свои извинения за задержку в работе. Мы работаем над тем, чтобы сократить такие работы в будущем. В течение короткого промежутка времени вы сможете читать, но не сможете редактировать все вики-сайты. *Редактирование будет невозможным в течение 20-30 минут в среду 19 апреля и в среду 3 мая. Начало испытаний 14:00 UTC (15:00 BST, 16:00 CEST, 10:00 EDT, 07:00 PDT, 23:00 JST). *В это время при попытке отредактировать или сохранить страницы вы получите сообщение об ошибке. Мы не гарантируем сохранение этих изменений. Если вы увидите сообщение об ошибке, то, пожалуйста, подождите, пока всё восстановится. После этого Вы сможете сохранить свои изменения. На всякий случай рекомендуем Вам сделать копию ваших изменений. Побочные эффекты: *Фоновые задания выполняются замедленно, а некоторые могут быть отклонены. Красные ссылки могут обновляться с замедлением. Если вы создаёте статью, имеющую ссылки, то такие ссылки будут оставаться красными дольше, чем обычно. Некоторые долго выполняющиеся скрипты необходимо будет остановить. *На неделю, начиная с 17 апреля 2017 г. и с 1 мая 2017 г., будет заморожен программный код. Не будут приниматься некритичные дополнения кода. В случае необходимости выполнение испытаний может быть отложено. Вы можете посмотреть расписание на wikitech.wikimedia.org. Любые изменения будут отмечены в расписании. Там же будет дополнительная информация об этом. Пожалуйста, поделитесь этой информацией с вашим сообществом. /User:Whatamidoing (WMF) (talk) MediaWiki message delivery (обсуждение) 17:33, 11 апреля 2017 (UTC) Voting has begun in 2017 Wikimedia Foundation Board of Trustees elections Это сообщение от Избирательной комиссии «Фонда Викимедиа». Доступны переводы. Началось голосование на выборах в Попечительский совет «Фонда Викимедиа» для соответствующих требованиям участников. Попечительский совет «Фонда Викимедиа» — высший орган власти в «Фонде Викимедиа», зарегистрированной в США некоммерческой организации (501©(3)). «Фонд Викимедиа» поддерживает множество различных проектов, таких как Википедия и Викисклад. Голосование продлится с 00:00 UTC 1 мая по 23:59 UTC 14 мая. Проголосуйте. Больше информации о кандидатах и выборах можно найти на странице выборов на Мета-вики. От имени Избирательной комиссии, Кейти Чан, глава Избирательной комиссии «Фонда Викимедиа» Joe Sutherland, Community Advocate, Wikimedia Foundation Опубликовано Службой рассылки сообщений MediaWiki • Перевести • Помощь '' 19:14, 3 мая 2017 (UTC)'' Beta Feature Two Column Edit Conflict View С 9 мая, Двуколоночный интерфейс для редактирования конфликтов будет доступен как бета-функция на всех вики. Двуколоночный интерфейс для редактирования конфликтов это новый интерфейс страницы разрешения конфликтов. В нем подсвечивается разница между изменениями сделанными редактором и конфликтующими изменениями, что позволяет легко разрешить конфликт копированием и вставкой элементов текста. Эта функция выполняет запрос о более удобном интерфейсе для разрешения конфликтов редактирования из Технического списка пожеланий немецкого сообщества. Мы приглашаем всех опробовать данную функцию, и надеемся она будет вам полезна! Birgit Müller (WMDE) 14:41, 8 мая 2017 (UTC) Обсудите основные темы будущей стратегии движения Викимедиа С прошедшим днём рождения первого русскоязычного проекта Викимедиа, русской Википедии! В результате первого цикла обсуждения стратегии движения Викимедиа, проходившего по всему движению с 15 марта по 18 апреля 2017 года, на основании 1800 сообщений от участников было выделено пять основных тем, затронутых в большинстве сообщений: * Здоровые и открытые сообщества : К 2030 году участие в проектах Викимедиа должно стать радостным, приносящим удовлетворение и открытым как для опытных участников, так и для новичков. * Технологическая эпоха : К 2030 году движение Викимедиа будет работать с современными технологиями и решениями, чтобы сделать знания доступнее и проще к использованию. * По-настоящему глобальное движение : К 2030 году движение Викимедиа преодолеет барьеры на пути к знаниям и будет поддерживать сообщества в ранее лишённых внимания частях мира. * Наиболее уважаемый источник знаний : К 2030 году проекты Викимедиа будут считаться наиболее надёжными, качественными, нейтральными и важными источниками свободных знаний в мире. * Составная часть экосистемы знаний : К 2030 году движение Викимедиа значительно улучшит качество, многообразие и доступность свободных знаний по всему миру. К каждой теме задаётся по пять вопросов, чтобы понять их значение для участников русскоязычных проектов, потенциальные ограничения и найти необходимые компромиссы. Вы можете высказать своё мнение по заинтересовавшим вас темам в основном опросе, проходящем в русской Википедии, в русскоязычном опросе на Мета-вики или напрямую в своём проекте. Присоединиться к обсуждению в русской Википедии Присоединиться к обсуждению на Мета-вики Обсуждение будет проходить с 11 мая по 12 июня 2017 года. Если у вас будут какие-то вопросы по поводу процесса, их можно оставить на моей странице обсуждения — я обязательно постараюсь ответить на них. stjn (WMF) Johann 17:03, 12 мая 2017 (UTC) RevisionSlider RevisionSlider будет включён по умолчанию для всех пользователей во всех вики с 17 мая. Расширение RevisionSlider добавляет в режим просмотра разницы версий показ правок на слайдере, что позволяет легко перемещаться между ними. Слайдер будет свёрнут по умолчанию и будет загружаться по клику. Он также может быть полностью отключён в настройках. RevisionSlider был включён по умолчанию в Википедиях на немецком и арабском языках и иврите в течение 6 месяцев и был доступен в качестве бета-функции на всех вики в течение 8 месяцев. Эта функция создана в ответ на запрос из списка технических пожеланий немецкоязычного сообщества. Спасибо всем тестировавшим RevisionSlider и предоставившим отзывы по улучшению функции. Мы надеемся, что RevisionSlider продолжит помогать вам в своей работе. Birgit Müller (WMDE) 14:44, 16 мая 2017 (UTC) Join the next cycle of Wikimedia movement strategy discussions (underway until June 12) : Сообщение доступно к переводу на Мета-вики Команда организации процесса построения стратегии движения Викимедиа и рабочие группы завершили проверку более 1800 сообщений, полученных из первого обсуждения. Они обозначили 5 тем, которые затрагивались во всех обсуждениях, — каждая со своим подмножеством подтем. Это не окончательные темы, а рабочий прототип основных концепций. Вы приглашены к участию в онлайн- и оффлайн-обсуждениях этих 5 тем. Этот этап обсуждения проходит с 11 мая до 12 июня. Вы можете обсудить любое количество тем, мы просим участвовать в обсуждении тех, которые наиболее (или наименее) важны для вас. Пять тем (перейдите по ссылкам на Мета-вики, чтобы узнать больше информации о теме и о том, как поучаствовать в её обсуждении): * Здоровые и открытые сообщества * Технологическая эпоха * По-настоящему глобальное движение * Наиболее уважаемый источник знаний * Составная часть экосистемы знаний Вы можете найти больше информации о каждой из этих тем, об их обсуждениях и о том, как в них поучаствовать, на портале процесса построения стратегии движения на Мета-вики. Опубликовано Службой рассылки сообщений MediaWiki по просьбе «Фонда Викимедиа» • Перевести • Помощь 21:10, 16 мая 2017 (UTC) Start of the 2017 Wikimedia Foundation Funds Dissemination Committee elections :Переводы этого сообщения доступны на Мета-вики. От лица Избирательной комиссии «Фонда Викимедиа» мы рады сообщить, что принимаются самовыдвижения на выборы в Комитет по распределению средств и на роль омбудсмена или омбудсвумен Комитета по распределению средств. Пожалуйста, прочитайте письмо-приглашение кандидатов, размещённое «Фондом Викимедиа» на портале выборов в «Фонд Викимедиа» 2017 года. Комитет по распределению средств Комитет по распределению средств (Funds Dissemination Committee, FDC) делает рекомендации о том, как распределять средства движения Викимедиа соответствующим требованиям группам и людям. Избирается 5 членов Комитета. Больше информации об их роли можно найти на странице выборов. Омбудсмен или омбудсвумен Комитета по распределению средств Омбудсмен или омбудсвумен Комитета по распределению средств рассматривает претензии и отзывы о работе Комитета, исследует обоснованность претензий по запросу Попечительского совета и ежегодно обобщает отзывы Попечительскому совету. Избирается один омбудсмен или одна омбудсвумен. Больше информации о роли можно найти на странице выборов. Этап выдвижения кандидатов продолжается до 28 мая (23:59 UTC). Мы также принимаем вопросы кандидатам до 28 мая. Вы можете предложить свой вопрос на Мета-вики. Когда этап задания вопросов закончится 28 мая, Избирательная комиссия обобщит вопросы для ответа кандидатам. Цель этих выборов — избрать пять выбираемых сообществом членов Комитета по распределению средств «Фонда Викимедиа» и выбираемых сообществом омбудсмена или омбудсвумен. Результаты выборов будут использованы Советом для проведения назначений. Полный график для выборов Комитета по распределению средств представлен ниже. Даты указаны включительно (с начала первого дня по конец последнего, в UTC). * 15 мая (00:00 UTC) — 28 мая (23:59 UTC): Выдвижение * 15—28 мая: Вопросы кандидатам * 29 мая — 2 июня: Кандидаты отвечают на вопросы * 3—11 июня: Голосование * 12—14 июня: Проверка голосов * 15 июня: Целевая дата для оглашения результатов выборов Больше информации о выборах, проходящих в этом году, можно найти на портале выборов в «Фонд Викимедиа» 2017 года. Пожалуйста, напишите об этих выборах на форуме своего проекта. Вопросы, связанные с выборами, можно задать на странице обсуждения на Мета-вики или послать в список рассылки Избирательной комиссии, board-elections wikimedia.org. От имени Избирательной комиссии, Кейти Чан, глава Избирательной комиссии «Фонда Викимедиа» Джо Сазерленд, помощник сообществам, «Фонд Викимедиа» Опубликовано Службой рассылки сообщений MediaWiki • Перевести • Помощь 21:05, 23 мая 2017 (UTC) Enable sitelinks on Wikidata for Wiktionary pages Hello, I’m sorry to write this message in English. Please help us translating the full message here! Short version: From June 20th, we are going to store the interwiki links of all the namespaces (except main, user and talk) in Wikidata. This will not break your Wiktionary, but if you want to use all the features, you will have to remove your sitelinks from wikitext and connect your pages to Wikidata. Long version available and translatable here. If you have any question or concern, feel free to ping me. Thanks, Lea Lacroix (WMDE) (talk) 08:39, 1 июня 2017 (UTC) Sitelinks are enabled on Wikidata for Wiktionary pages (outside main namespace) Hello, I’m sorry to write this message in English. Please help us translating the full message here! Short version: Since yesterday, we are able to store the interwiki links of all the Wiktionaries namespaces (except main, citations, user and talk) in Wikidata. This will not break your Wiktionary, but if you want to use all the features, you will have to remove your sitelinks from wikitext and connect your pages to Wikidata. Important: even if it is technically possible, you should not link Wiktionary main namespace pages from Wikidata. The interwiki links for them are already provided by Cognate. Long version available and translatable here. If you encounter any problem or find a bug, feel free to ping me. Thanks, MediaWiki message delivery (обсуждение) 08:28, 21 июня 2017 (UTC) Enabling Page Previews ' Enabling Page Previews ' Hello, Based on the positive results of a series of quantitative and qualitative tests, the Reading web team at the Wikimedia Foundation would like to enable the Page Previews feature for this project. Page Previews provide a preview of any linked article, giving readers a quick understanding of a related article without leaving the current page. However, we realize the needs of the Wiktionary community will not be satisfied by the current implementation of the feature. We are interested in developing separate previews for Wiktionary that will display the wiktionary definition of an item, as well as an image, if available. We'd like to invite some discussion around interest in this feature, as well as the requirements and elements that would make it useful for the Wiktionary community. CKoerner (WMF) 15:02, 6 июля 2017 (UTC) Accessible editing buttons The MediaWiki developers have been slowly improving the accessibility of the user interface. The next step in this transition will change the appearance of some buttons and may break some outdated (non-updated or unmaintained) user scripts and gadgets. You can see and use the old and new versions now. Most editors will only notice that some buttons are slightly larger and have different colors. File:MediaWiki edit page buttons accessibility change 2017, before.png|Buttons before the change File:MediaWiki edit page buttons accessibility change 2017, after.png|Buttons after the change However, this change also affects some user scripts and gadgets. Unfortunately, some of them may not work well in the new system. If you maintain any user scripts or gadgets that are used for editing, please see mw:Contributors/Projects/Accessible editing buttons for information on how to test and fix your scripts. Outdated scripts can be tested and fixed now. This change will probably reach this wiki on Tuesday, 1 August 2017. Please leave a note at mw:Talk:Contributors/Projects/Accessible editing buttons if you need help. --Whatamidoing (WMF) (talk) 16:56, 27 июля 2017 (UTC) Columns for references • Read this in another language Hello, At the request of Wikipedia editors, a new feature has been added to MediaWiki. Long lists of references (also called citations or footnotes) will automatically be displayed in columns. This will make it easier for most people to read the references, especially on narrow screens. Short lists of references will not be affected. I plan to enable this new feature at this wiki on Monday, 11 September 2017. After that date, use the normal tag on any page with many references to see this feature. If you do not want columns used on that page, then use this wikitext code instead: If you believe that this new feature is not appropriate for this wiki, or if you need help adjusting templates, then please contact me at mw:Contributors/Projects/Columns for references. --User:Whatamidoing (WMF) (talk) 18:23, 1 сентября 2017 (UTC) Львôвъ Boa Constrictor Привет всем в русском викисловаре. Нужна помощь в английском проекте в проверке языка Иван Франко в работе "Boa Constrictor", в частности написании города Львов - Львôвъ -встречаются и другие неславянские символы. Грамматически и лексически работа похожа на суржик, а также на смесь украинского и польского, а также на русинский, которым И. Франко тоже владел. Извините, если оформил вопрос не в той теме. --Anatoli (обсуждение) 07:03, 11 сентября 2017 (UTC) : Похоже на систему Максимовича: : над другими гласными, произношение которых также изменилось в i, ставятся «крышечки» (циркумфлексы): мôй, жалôбно, втêкали, матêрью (по признанию Максимовича, они были введены под влиянием французской орфографии для удобства типографского набора. Вместе с тем они соответствуют традиционным церковнославянским «каморам») — Tetromino 14:03, 11 сентября 2017 (UTC) :: Спасибо, вопрос решён. Правильное написание - Льво̂въ. --Anatoli (обсуждение) 22:17, 11 сентября 2017 (UTC) Changes to the global ban policy Hello. Some changes to the community global ban policy have been proposed. Your comments are welcome at m:Requests for comment/Improvement of global ban policy. Please translate this message to your language, if needed. Cordially. Matiia (Matiia) 00:34, 12 ноября 2017 (UTC) New print to pdf feature for mobile web readers New print to pdf feature for mobile web readers The Readers web team will be deploying a new feature this week to make it easier to download PDF versions of articles on the mobile website. Providing better offline functionality was one of the highlighted areas from the research done by the New Readers team in Mexico, Nigeria, and India. The teams created a prototype for mobile PDFs which was evaluated by user research and community feedback. The prototype evaluation received positive feedback and results, so development continued. For the initial deployment, the feature will be available to Google Chrome browsers on Android. Support for other mobile browsers to come in the future. For Chrome, the feature will use the native Android print functionality. Users can choose to download a webpage as a PDF. Mobile print styles will be used for these PDFs to ensure optimal readability for smaller screens. The feature is available starting Wednesday, Nov 15. For more information, see the project page on MediaWiki.org. CKoerner (WMF) (talk) 22:07, 20 ноября 2017 (UTC)